Rewriting History
by LoveIsAWitch
Summary: When Hermione's life becomes unsufferable, she goes back to fix things. Back to stop herself from ever falling in love with that prat Ron. Back to her fifth year. Will she still fall for Ron or does another Weasley catch her eye? *NOTE* If you don't want to read any major Ron bashing, skip the first two chpaters. It won't effect the rest of the story any.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story!

* * *

**Chapter One**

After Epilogue (2017)

As the train departs for Hogwarts, Hermione sighs and walks back to Ron so they can return to their home in Diagon Alley.

"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron with Seamus; I'll see you at home." Ron tells her, apparating away before she has the chance to respond.

"No kiss goodbye?" Ginny asked, confused by the way cold way Ron had acted.

"He's not going with Seamus. He's going to Lavenders, has been a few nights every week for a month, maybe longer." Hermione whispered, trying not to cry in public. "The git actually thinks I don't realize he's cheating. As if coming home smelling like her isn't obvious enough." She choked out a bitter laugh and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Sharing a look with Harry, Ginny grabbed both their arms and apperated them back to Grimmauld Place.

"...and that's not even the worse part. Last week during the full moon she wasn't...uhm... available so he spent the night drinking firewhiskey and then...then he..."

"It's ok Mione, you can tell us." Harry said. This was his best friend, the girl who had helped take down Voldemort, then had rose through the ministry, changing the magical world on her way. The girl that had endured torture from dark wizards and kept fighting. This girl was the smartest witch of our age, and the strongest person he knew, yet here she was crying and unable to speak about the pain she's going through. He didn't understand how it had gotten this bad without him realizing something was wrong. He had to help her.

Working up all her Gryffindor courage she told them the rest. _I have to let __someone_ _know what he's done, I deserve better than this._ "Last week when he was drunk, I confronted him about Lavender...

_"Ronald, I'm sick of your lies. I know about your affair with Lavender." _

_"You d-don't know anything. You think your soooooo bloody smart but you're not, your j-just a stupid _mudblo-_" Before he had even finished the word Hermione had lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. _

_"I'm leaving you Ronald. We're done." _

_"You're not g-going anywhere, bitch." Ron grabbed her wrist and threw her into the table, then when she grabbed for her wand he threw out of reach. He pulled her back up and pulled her dress up, hitting her in the stomach when she tried to push him away._

_"Ron stop, please PLEASE" She cried out, but it did nothing to stop him._

_"At least Lavender is actually good in bed." Ron spat that left the apartment. Hermione laid in her kitchen floor crying, bleeding, and broken for the remainder of the night._

"I was going to leave him, really I was, but now I can't. He said he isn't going to let someone like me ruin his reputation. If I try to leave, he promised to make me regret it. I can't leave him, but I can't stay with him. What am I to do?" She was broken, Harry and Ginny could see that clearly now. How they missed it before, they weren't sure.

"I'll kill that prat!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny comforted Hermione.

"We'll get you away from him, I swear it. Don't you worry Mione. He won't get away with this rubbish. We will think of something."

* * *

And now nothing any of you care about:

Hello all! Thank you for reading this! I apologize if it's terrible, but this is the second fanfic that I've ever written, and the first that is multi-chapter. Please let me know what you think, critical reviews are welcome so that I can try to make this story better. Eventually it's going to be Hermione and Fred, but I'm going to try to work into rather than allow them to just be together immediately. Also, this chapter and maybe the next should be the only ones that have any major Ron bashing, nothing against him, it just made the story work better. I think….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters used in this story. Also, I would like to give credit for the idea of Hermione time traveling, twice, to Omens. I read a story by that author that used this idea, and I feel like he/she deserves credit for it.

* * *

**Chapter two**

_"...He won't get away with this rubbish. We will think of something."_

The three spent the rest of the night trying to think of ways to help Hermione out of her situation. Finally, Hermione gave up hope, "The only way to get out of this is if I could stop myself from ever marrying him. There's nothing we can do, it's too late now."

Harrys head snapped up, "That's it! We'll stop you from marrying Ron!"

Both girls looked at Harry like he was crazy. Then he began to explain, "During an investigation awhile back we found some sort of time traveling hour glass. It worked much the same as a time turner, but it could travel back years instead of hours. Arthur confiscated it and I think it still may be out it his shed. We could send you back to stop yourself from getting married."

Ginny smirked, and Hermione could tell she already agreed with Harry.

Hermione stood up and shook her head. "The repercussions of traveling back that far are too dangerous. So many things could change, by just the smallest action. And what if my past self doesn't believe me? I don't think I would. I was so in love with him, so ready to just commit and spend my life with him."

"Then go back further. Go back to when you first got together. Stop it from the beginning."

"That was the final battle though. The hour glass won't go back that far. It can only take you 15 or so years back, they got together nearly twenty years ago." Harry said, disappointed.

"Well Hermione could go back to her wedding day, then send that Hermione back to stop herself from being with Ron." Ginny suggested

"If past me will do that, I'm not sure she will... Why would she jeopardize what she thinks is going to be a perfect life?"

Harry smiled sadly. "It's simple. Lie to yourself. Say you're sending her back to try helping prevent some of the deaths that took place during the battle. Then set the hour glass for fifth year with Umbridge. She'll think it was a mistake, but you're smart enough to take the opportunity to change everyone's life for the best."

"No no no no NO. Doing that could change everything! By trying to save someone, past Hermione could cause the death of someone else, or I could end up changing the path that led to the destruction of Voldemort! I couldn't live with myself if that happened Harry, I just couldn't!"

Ginny took Hermione's hand into hers, "You don't have much of a choice. Besides, even then you would have been too worried to change things in the future. In case you don't remember, your past self was even more precautious than your present self."

Nodding, Hermione stood up, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go get the hour glass."

She began walking to the fireplace, but Ginny stopped her. "We can't floo there! Mum and Dad would never let us use it! We'll have to apparate into the field then walk to the shed."

"Ow! Harry that's my foot!" Ginny growled as she pushed Harry away.

"Oi! You didn't have to shove me down!" Harry whispered. "Where did Arthur put that bloody hour glass?" He muttered.

"I think I found it!" Hermione exclaimed, holding out the time turner to Harry.

"Brilliant! Here I'll set it for the wedding day. Don't forget not to mention anything about what she is to change in the past, try-" Hermione cut Harry off before he could finish. "I know I know. Wish me luck?" and with that she disappeared into the past.

* * *

And from the author:

Hello my dear readers! Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (Was it rubbish? Let me know! Please?) I already had the first two written, so the rest of the chapters may take some time to be posted, but I'll try to update regularly. And of course I want to thank all of you who read this! It means a lot to me that someone out there likes my story!

p.s. I know, I know, the chapters are a little on the short side, but I'm going to try and work on that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Harry, Hermione, or anyone else for that matter! If I did, Fred certainly would not have died, and the pairings would have been much different! JKR owns it all, that lucky girl!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Wedding day (2004)

"Hermione, dear, you look stunning!" Her mother said as she walked into the room. "Ron is going to being drooling before you even make it to the alter!" Hermione smiled, it had taken months to decide on the right gown, and even longer to get Ginny to agree with her. Now, she had to admit to herself that it had been worth the struggle. She had never felt more beautiful in her life. The dress was a white, one-shoulder full length gown. It had a slit that ran up the front to about mid-calf. At first she had been a little nervous at how revealing it was, but Ginny talked her into it. She had done her make-up rather simply, applying only powder and mascara. She had left her hair down, and done it in loose ringlets. She couldn't for Ron to see how she looked.

"Mum! I'm so glad you could make it! Is dad here too?" Hermione said while hugging her mom.

"Oh dear, you know how much he wanted to be here, but he's just too sick. The doctors wouldn't let him leave the hospital." Mrs. Granger said softly.

Hermione's face fell, "Is he really that bad Mum? He hasn't any better?"

"You know the doctors are doing all they can for him. And he has gotten better, just not enough to be out of supervision of the medical staff. He sends his love, dear."

Trying not to show how worried she was, Hermione asked her mom to get Mr. Weasley so he could walk her down the aisle. While she was gone, Hermione stood in front of the mirror smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. When she heard a faint pop behind her, she turned to reprimand whoever had apparated into Ginny's room. _I swear if that's George again, I'm going to hex his other ear off! _All thoughts of hexing anyone stopped when she turned and standing there was…her? Before she could speak the other Hermione began casting spells to lock the door and to prevent others from hearing. "I understand that you're a little confused, but we really don't have time for that. I'm you, obviously, but from the future. When you were nine you fell from a tree, but stopped in mid-air about half a meter from the ground. That's when Mum and Dad realized you were a bit different. Dumbledore showed up the week after and administered the test that proved you were a witch. Now that you believe that I really am you, I'm going to hand you this hour glass that time travels. I'm sending you back to the final battle, do your best to prevent the death of anyone you can."

"Time travel? I ca-" Hermione sputtered, before being cut off by her future self.

"Yes you can, and you will. I know, this all seems sudden, but doing this will hopefully prevent what is to come. You need to do this. I've also put a charm on the hour glass that will let you become your past self, instead of there being two of us, like now."

"I don't understand. It's highly improbable that going back will only change one thing. By doing this I could change my- I mean our- entire future. It's just not safe." She argued.

"Don't you see? That is the whole point. Everything _needs_ to change. I've lived what you're going to live, it's better that you do this and change everything, than everything stays the same."

With that Hermione handed the hour glass to her past self. "Whatever you do, do NOT let Harry make the same mistakes twice. Good luck, you're going to need it."

Even as she was hearing the words, the room around her began to spin. She couldn't help but feel a little nauseous; it hadn't taken this long with her time turner. When she felt herself stumble, and fall she opened her eyes. It had worked she was at Hogwarts. As she looked around she seen she was in the room of requirement, and in the middle of fighting. Hermione quickly stood up and prepared herself for action. Then she realized that something had gone wrong, this was definitely not the final battle, this was a DA meeting…

* * *

Dun Dun Dun …

There ya go guys! Hope you liked it! I didn't know that actual year they got married, but 2004 sounded good to me.

So now I'm starting to get into the actual storyline. I guess this has all kind been like a prequel? Maybe? Haha anyway now I'm getting somewhere with this story, and I really hope you guys like where it's going to go. Anddddddd if you google Emma Watson in dresses, you can see just what she looked like in her wedding dress!

P.S. To all of you that are reading this, and to those who have reviewed, favorited (is that a word? It is now… ;)) and alerted to the story, well I love each and every one of you. Truly I do!

P.S.S. To xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux: I am SO jealous! Like insanely! I would die the happiest girl in the world if I had the chance to hug James and Oliver! And I love peppermint! OMG . that is just too cool!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!** I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any of its characters. Unfortunately…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Hermione stood there taking in her surroundings, she began to get light headed. It all felt surreal, leaving her wedding to time travel, being in fifth year again, _being 16 again_, but mostly seeing people that were dead in her time.

When her eyes landed on George, Hermione had to smile. She hadn't seen him that happy in ages, after the war he had lost the mischievous spark in his eyes. Hermione supposed it had to do with loosing Fred. Fred… There he was, alive again, laughing and casting spells at George and Lee. Before she realized what she was doing, Hermione had run at Fred and tackled him into a hug, causing the people near them to stare.

"Oi, George! I told you I'm the sexy twin! Even Mione can't keep her hands off me!" Fred yelled from underneath Hermione. "Don't look so embarrassed love, you're not the first bird to be overcome by my good looks." He said, winking up at her.

Hermione could feel the blush creeping up her neck as she scrambled off of Fred and tried to think of an excuse for her behavior. "Oh Fred, I am so sorry, I jus-"

Before she could finish apologizing, he cut her off. "Mione, love, you don't need to be sorry, it's about time we told everyone the truth." Hermione, along with everyone else, felt her jaw drop. Before she could say anything though, Fred continued talking. "You see everyone; Hermione here had volunteered to be a test subject for a product I've been working on."

Catching on to Fred's lousy excuse to save Hermione, George smirked and decided to he ought to help him a bit. "I reckon you lot will want to know all about it, but we've been trying to keep our new products a secret until they're on the market. We wouldn't want any of you tossers trying to steal our ideas."

"Right, well if you two wouldn't mind I would like to discuss some of the major side effects that need to be taken care of. Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" Hermione said, using their cover as an excuse to find out why they had helped her. Smirking, the twins led the way out of the room of requirement, Hermione trailing behind them.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they turned to a hallway that led away from the Gryffindor common room.

"Kitchen" the twins replied together. When they stepped through the passage way Dobby came running towards them.

"Hermione Granger! What can Dobby get for Hermione Granger? Biscuits and pumpkin juice like last time? Or a sand-"

"Biscuits and pumpkin juice sound lovely, thank you Dobby." Hermione said, hugging the small house elf. "And some for the twins as well if you don't mind." Dobby gave the boys a dirty look and went to get their food.

The twins watched the exchange in curious amusement. When _they_ had asked that house elf for food, he had yelled that he was a free elf and refused to serve them. _ Although now that I think about it, it may have been a bit much to request that he called us masters Gred and Forge. _Fred thought, frowning at the memory. He had had to go to bed hungry, the elf wouldn't let any of the others serve them, and he really hated the dreams he had when he was hungry. They always ended him getting eaten by a giant roast… He was snapped out of his thoughts when George and Hermione started walking towards the table the house elves had for visitors.

When their food arrived, George began the conversation. "So, how long have you been seeing each other, and why wasn't I informed the moment it happened? Honestly Freddie, my feelings are a little hurt. You managed to snag Granger, and didn't bother letting your poor twin know any-"

"Whoa, wait, I haven't managed to snag anything but a favor from Granger. I figured if I helped her out she'd be in debt to us, and Georgie, having a favor from someone who literally _knows it all, is_ really going to help us with developing some of our more advanced products."

"You know, it is quite rude to talk about someone as if they aren't in the room." Hermione huffed, irritated from the obvious lack of manners.

"We weren't talking about you as if you weren't here," Fred started, grinning.

"We simply forgot that you were in the room," George said

"And there's nothing rude about that at all." They finished together.

Shaking her head, Hermione stood to leave.

"And where do you think you're going? We aren't done with you yet."

"Yeah, I think I deserve to know exactly why I was ambushed by you earlier!"

"You're right. You do deserve to know. Is that what you're going to waste your favor on? Wouldn't you rather put it to much better use? Pranking Ron, an exemption from trouble when I catch you out late, or you know, not telling Molly that you're planning to drop out and open a shop." Hermione smiled sweetly at them.

Both boys stared in shock as she turned and went through the portrait hole.

"Gred, how does she know? We haven't even told Lee yet!"

"Not sure Forge, but I do know one thing. Hermione Granger is not the innocent bookworm she used to be."

* * *

Another chapter done! And they're starting to get longer! So I've got most of the story planned out, just not written yet. And I think this may be one long fic from the looks of it. That may change though, since I'm not sure if I should stop after they finally get together, or continue through the rest of the series. Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! **I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Hermione woke up confused. When she finally realized where she was and why she was there, she couldn't help but laugh. This time yesterday she was crying for all the people she loved that were no longer alive to go to her wedding. She had cried for Remus and Tonks, for Sirius and Dumbledore, for Fred and Colin, and even Snape. She had wished more than anything to be able to see them again, and now she could. It wasn't a dream, she was here and she had the chance to save them, and Merlin she was going to do her best to do exactly that.

"Hermione if you don't get down stairs soon, you're going to miss Potions and you don't want detention with Snape do you?" Parvati said, looking at Hermione. "Are you feeling okay? You hardly ever sleep in this late!"

"Oh, what day is it? Monday? I forgot all about class." Hermione said, more to herself, but Parvati still heard her.

"No, Hermione… it's Friday. Are you feeling okay?" She repeated, worry evident in her voice. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing, make sure you're not catching something. I'll let Snape know where you are." She said, grabbing her bag on the way out.

Sighing, Hermione wrapped her robe around her and headed toward the hospital wing. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some time to figure out what to do._ _The first time around I never would have dreamed of skipping class. I guess I've really changed since then. _She smiled, hoping her new attitude would make redoing her life, and the war easier. _I guess worrying less really could help how stressed I became._ She had been so distracted with her own thoughts that she let out a gasp of surprise when she walked into someone and fell onto them.

"Hello Granger, we have got to stop meeting like this."

Relieved that it was only Fred, and not a professor or worse, a slytherin, Hermione let herself laugh at Fred's joke. "Aw Fred, what's the matter? Have a problem with girls being on top?" Hermione teased.

"Granger! What has gotten into you? Blackmailing George and me, skipping class, falling all over me _twice_, and making suggestive jokes? You're becoming more and more interesting every day." He winked and helped her up.

"It's George and I, and I've been interesting, you just never took the time to notice." She smiled and started towards the hospital wing again, Fred following behind her.

"So what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione gave him a confused look.

He laughed. "Why are you going to the hospital wing?"

"Oh, well..." Hermione blushed. "I woke up a little late and didn't want to go to potions. I thought if I faked a stomach ache, I could get away with not attending class." She muttered.

"Why fake it?" Fred grinned and handed her a puking pastille. "It'll ware off after about an hour or so. Plenty long enough to get out of class. Though I think Madam Pomfrey might have found a potion that makes it stop faster. Still, it should work long enough."

She eyed it suspiciously before putting it in her mouth. As soon as she swallowed it, she began puking in the hall. Smirking Fred picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the hospital wing doors. "You didn't think I was helping you for free did you? Now I have a reason for skipping Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid will love that I was too busy helping you, and won't bother giving me detention. Madam Pomfrey! I found her in the corridor, and she won't quit puking! I brought her here as soon as quickly as possible." Fred winked at Hermione, then sat her down on one of the hospital beds, and held her hair back while she threw up into the wastebasket near her.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them, and forced Hermione to drink a potion, which stopped her puking for the moment. "That should do the trick. Stay here until the nausea leaves, then you can return to classes. Mr. Weasley you can return to class now, I don't need you in here harassing my patients." When she turned and began walking away Fred stuck his tongue out and stood to leave. "I'll see you later, Mione. George and Lee will be wondering where I went anyway. I was supposed to meet them in Myrtles bathroom ages ago." As he left Hermione couldn't but think she is lucky she's getting this second chance. She decided then that she was going to not only save him, she was going to get to know him as well. She hadn't been able to before; she had been too worried about Voldemort and the upcoming war to have the time to get to know either of the twins. This time would be different.

When she arrived to her own Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry and Ron were waiting for her full of questions. "Where were you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with my brothers?"

"Why weren't you in potions?"

"What did they do to make you work with them?"

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly Ronald, your brothers didn't do anything to me. They asked and so I am helping. I didn't tell you because it is not your business. And Harry, thank you for your concern, but I was feeling ill this morning so I went to see Madam Pomfrey." Just as she finished Hagrid walked up to them.

"Mione, Fred told me 'bout what 'append to yeh. Made me right proud the he helped yeh to Poppy. Are yeh feelin' better?"

"Oh yes, Hagrid. I really appreciated him to helping me out, I hope you weren't too hard on him for missing class?"

"No, course not! Gave Gryffindor 20 points 'cause of him. Well I best get class started."  
"Fred took you to the hospital wing? Fred?" Ron said, "If you had to go to the hospital wing because of their products, I'll- I'll-"

"You'll do what Ronald? Tell your mother? I'm sure that will take care of it." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry started laughing. Hermione was really enjoying everyone's pre-war personalities; she had missed how carefree Harry had been. Yes, this time things would be much different.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I had a little trouble writing Hagrid. I wasn't sure how to write the way he talks, but I think it turned out okay. Also I was thinking of starting another story. I won't start posting it until I have the first few chapters written, and the rest of the chapters outlined. I'm not sure what pairing to use, so I'm going to have a poll. I would realllllly love it if you guys went and voted. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter six**

That night Hermione left the Great Hall before Ron and Harry, allowing herself time to process the entire day. She was still adjusting to the change, and she had yet to realize the trouble it would cause. Not remembering that he was still a prat, Hermione made the mistake of smiling at Draco Malfoy when he and Blaise had walked by. At first he just stopped walking and stared at her, and then realizing that she _was actually smiling_ at him, he put on his trademark sneer and began walking towards her. When he was towering over her, he whispered, "Who do you think you're looking at Granger? Smile all you want, but remember I will always be too good for you and your filthy blood. Might as well get a good look though, that way you can have someone attractive to fantasize about while you're doing the weasel. " Upon seeing her eyebrows raise, and her mouth form a small "o", Draco smirked and walked away, shouldering past her on his way. Hurt, Hermione hurried back to her dorm room and tried to rationalize things. _He hasn't changed yet. He hasn't realized he's on the wrong side, that Voldemort isn't what his father has chalked him up to be. _Even now, years after, or rather before, it had happened she could still see the pain in his eyes. Could still remember how he couldn't just give Harry over to his aunt. How after the war had ended, he had watched his father's arrest. She had thought it would make her feel like she was getting vengeance on him if she was there when Harry and Kingsley went to arrest Lucius. It hadn't. She had seen how it hurt him to be publicly humiliated, seen the hatred he felt for the life his father had led, but mostly she seen relief and she understood. Suddenly she had understood him, more than she understood herself even. Draco had done all those horrid things out of fear, she had seen that then. From that moment on she had worked to build a friendship with him. They had become friends quickly without Lucius there the reprimand him for it. So close that he was one of her best friends, and the way he had treated her today had hurt. She was going to have to remember where she was, and more importantly when. If she didn't she knew a couple of painful comments would not be all this past Draco would do to her. She would find herself at the end of his wand, and she knew he wouldn't restrain himself now, not with Umbridge there to support him. Hermione sighed; _I'm really going to miss him. I hope I'm not here long._ Then worried, her mind began to race. _When am I going back to my time? What will have changed? Oh Merlin! What if I have to relive my entire life? What if I never go back? _ At that thought Hermione laid her head now and cried herself to sleep, hoping to wake up in 2004, not 1996.

* * *

Just as Hermione was drifting to sleep, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins walked into the commons room.

"What do you reckon has been going on with Hermione lately?" Ginny said, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I saw her cornered by Malfoy today, and instead of throwing whatever he was saying back in his face, she looked as if she were going to cry. Hermione cry! I've never seen her act like that." Harry told his friends.

"I dunno mate, she seems normal to me. She tried to blackmail me and Fred! Don't know how she found out about it though. She's right scary sometimes." George shuddered for effect.

"Definitely not normal. She skipped out on Potions…" As Ron trailed off he and Harry looked over at Fred, who had yet to say anything about her. Noticing this, Ginny and George looked over at him as well.

"What are you lot staring at?" Fred said, defensive when he saw them staring.

"Brother-o-mine, what did you say you were doing that took so long this morning?"

"George, I already told you, I bumped into Granger, and used her as an excuse to miss class. Maybe if you had thought of something better than not wanting to show up, you wouldn't be serving detention tonight with Filch. Maybe she's just stressed out, maybe Malfoy hurt her feelings. Maybe you tossers should just ask her instead of talking behind her back." Fred grabbed his bag and went upstairs.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ginny whispered.

Harry sighed and started rubbing his temples, "Fred took Hermione to the hospital wing, but she told us she went on her own. Hagrid mentioned Fred came by and told him he had missed class to help her, and when Ron asked her about it she made a joke of it. Didn't tell us what really happened though."

"And Fred was supposed to meet Lee and me to go over some plans but he never showed. The git went to class after he was with her. And then there was that hug last night at the meeting. She hasn't been helping us with anything. Those two are up to something behind our backs, and I for one plan to find out. Who's in?" The others agreed and they began thinking of ideas of how to find out what they were up to.

* * *

_Stupid George. Why did he have to point that out? Now they probably think something happened. Nothing had happened, had it? No! No, that wasn't flirting. She had just made a joke. Merlin, she's cute when she's laughing. Stop it! Get ahold of yourself mate!_ Fred stomped into his room and slammed himself down on the bed. He groaned "What's wrong with me?" Fred spent the next hour tossing and turning, trying to figure out _when did Granger become so bloody gorgeous? _He knew she had always been pretty, in that little brother's best friend way, but he hadn't noticed the change until she was literally on top of her. _I held her hair for her while she puked! She had me so distracted I forgot to meet with George! The girl had made me forget my own twin! What's wrong with me?_ He spent a restless night with that question haunting his dreams.

* * *

So? I hope I didn't make him like her too quickly. I don't think Hermione will feel the same way for a while. Or maybe she will. I dunno, what do you guys think?

P.S. I love you all for reading this, especially those of you who take the time to review! It absolutely makes my day! And PLEASE go vote on my poll? Pretty please? Or review, either would be lovely!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!** I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

A few weeks had passed, and Hermione had managed to get herself caught up. She had jumped back into fifth year work, finishing essays weeks ahead of time, and making a timeline in her head of big events that she thought would have to happen so that the future would not be affected hugely. She thought of things she could do to speed up the defeat of Voldemort, but nearly all of them involved having to tell someone about her time traveling. Any free time was spent with Neville, the twins, Luna, and anyone else she hadn't gotten the chance to be close to before. More than anything though, she had encouraged Harry to spend as much time as possible researching the way Voldemort had been resurrected, in hopes that he may run across the idea of the horocruxes himself, rather than waiting another two years to start the search. So far, he hadn't had any luck, but she had faith he would figure it out soon. If not, then the Golden Trio would be pulling out the Invisibility Cloak, and checking the restricted area. She hoped they wouldn't have to; Umbridge would surely expel them if they were caught. She had been planning how to get in and out without being caught when Ginny had burst in, face tear streaked and shoulders shaking.

"Gin! What's wrong?" Hermione jumped off her bed and ran to hug Ginny.

"H-Ha-Harry, he-"She sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"He what? Oh Gin, is it Cho again?" She rubbed small circles into her back, trying to calm her down. When it began working, Ginny started explaining. "It's not Cho, he had a dream about Dad, and it was real. Dad's in Mungo's now, Dumbledore said it's bad. Everyone's flooing there, so I had to come get you." As she finished speaking, she began crying again. _How could I have forgotten? _

"Right, well let's go then, we don't want to be left behind." Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny and led her back to Dumbledore's office.

After hours of sitting in the waiting room in St. Mungo's, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were asked to leave by the healers.

"Not enough room my arse! That healer just wanted us to stop asking about Dad! There were still two empty seats!" George huffed as they walked into Grimmauld Place. Hermione rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was right, the witch was just sick of telling them they had to wait, but she also knew they had taken up the entire waiting room. There hadn't been two more seats, in fact, there had been two people standing. _Poor Charlie and Bill. It's not their fault they live so far away and had been last to arrive. I know I never could have stood around for three hours. _Hermione had sat between Ron and Ginny, comforting them both, and trying to let them know it would be okay. Despite knowing that he would be fine, Hermione had been just as worried as she had been before.

"You kids need to get some sleep. There should be plenty rooms-" Sirius was cut off by Ron, who sounded weary, and nervous.

"Can't we all just sleep in here? We could conjure the furniture into beds. I just- I'm too on edge to be alone ok?" The last part was muttered quietly in hopes his brothers wouldn't hear to tease him. If they had heard, they didn't say anything. Instead George turned the couch into bunk beds, and the rest of the family began configuring their own beds.

"Ron, he's going to be fine. You know that right? Everything is going to be alright." Ron turned to scowl at Hermione.

"Right. And how do you know that? Let me guess, you've been taking a class with Trelawney? Read my tea leaves when I was in the loo did ya?"

"Ron, I wasn't- I mean I didn't- I was just trying to reassure you that…" Hermione trailed off when Ron's expression darkened. "Sorry, I'll just be going to sleep then." She whispered before moving to the other side of the room and turning the end table into a cot.

"Mione, you alright?" George said, moving from top bunk to sit on the side of her bed. Fred sat at the foot of her bed and moved her feet onto his lap.

"Don't listen to that stupid git. He doesn't know anything." Fred growled, shooting glares at the back of Ron's head. He glanced over when neither George nor Hermione said anything, but sat up straighter when he seen the confused looks he was getting from them. Well George looked like he was scheming, but Hermione; she was looking at him like he had grown two heads. _I suppose I have grown two heads. Instead of Being Fred and George, I'm going to be Fred and Jealous._ He smiled at first, but then he realized it wasn't just a joke, it was true. He was jealous of Ron. He turned away from Hermione and George and continued glaring at Ron.

"So what's going on with you two?" George asked quietly when Fred looked away again.

"Isn't it obvious? He hates me! I couldn't even be reassuring when he needed me. I thought maybe things would be different this time, that maybe he would just see what everyone else does. But he doesn't, I'm still just plain, boring, bookworm Hermione to him, why should I deserve to be loved?" Hermione told George quietly. She hated how pathetic she sounded, and she hated that Ron was still too immature to see that they were supposed to be together.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What are you going on about?" Her eyes widened when she realized she may have given herself away. _But would it be so bad to tell George? I tell him almost everything these days anyway, and if I did he could help me. Would he even believe me?_ _Oh Merlin, I can't tell him._ "You're bloody gorgeous and Ickle Ronnikins doesn't deserve you. But I wasn't talking about him. I meant Fred." Hermione sat up and looked at George startled.

"Fred? Nothing's going on with Fred." She looked over at him again, "Well nothing I know about. But why is he looking at Ron like that?"

"I was hoping you would know love. He's been looking at him like that for almost a fortnight. And it's not just Ron getting weird looks, it's you too." Hermione's eyes widened and she look at Fred, then Ron, and back at George before getting up and walking to the nearest bathroom.

When she walked into the bathroom, she cast a silencing charm on the door and leaned against the sink. _Ron can't stand to be around me. This didn't happen before… What have I done different? What changed this time? Sure, I haven't spent as much time with him, but that couldn't have made that much of a difference, could it? _She turned around and began splashing cold water on her face. _And even Fred realizes that Ron despises me. Though he really shouldn't take my side over his own brothers, Ron may be a prat at times but he hasn't done anything wrong. _Another voice, one that sounded oddly like Harry, whispered doubts in her mind. _He hasn't done anything wrong, __yet._ She had a flash of a faded memory, one that wouldn't happen for another year, of Ron kissing Lavender, and her crying into Harrys shoulder.

At Hermione's departure, Fred finally snapped out of his mood and moved back to his bed. "You alright Freddie?" George asked softly.

Fred laughed, but it wasn't one George was used to, it was bitter and full of pain. "Alright? Georgie, Dad's in the hospital because he nearly _died_, and all I can think about is why can't she reassure _me_? Why does she care so much about Ron, when the prat didn't even know she was a girl until a _year ago_? Why do I care so much about her now, when she was just Ron's friend two months ago? Georgie, how can I be alright if I have no idea what's wrong with me?" Fred rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. George, who was too stunned to speak, climbed into his bed and not knowing what else to do, tried to fall asleep. When Hermione returned, the twins both let her believe they were sleeping to avoid any further chaos for the night. When she sat down on her cot, she couldn't stop the tears that fell. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to quiet her sobs.

_What have I gotten myself into? _The three thought in unison.

* * *

So maybe Hermione is a little clueless. It seems fitting that she wouldn't think anything romantic of Fred yet, that she would still be caught up in Ron. But Ron is an idiot, so Hermione will move on, don't worry your precious little heads! AND I know you all hate me for the long wait! Im so so sorry! But I won't bore you with lame excuses about my personal life that kept me from updating, instead I'll give you guys two chapters in one day! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! **I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione woke up to the sound of laughter and shuffled feet. When she got up she realized that Mr. Weasley had returned home, and his family was fighting each other to welcome him back. She stood back and watched the chaos from a few feet away. When the crowd moved into the dining room for breakfast, Hermione went to wake Harry, who it seemed could sleep through anything. The two walked in sheepishly, and sat at the end of the table. After making her plate she began tuning out the conversations going on around her. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Ginny had been trying to talk to her.

"Gin, she isn't paying attention to you." Ron, who sat across from Ginny, muttered. Ginny slumped slightly, then turned to Fred and tried to talk to him instead. Before she could even try, George shook his head.

"You could catch him on fire, and he wouldn't notice. He's been like this all morning, can't get anything out of him." Ginny sighed, aggravated.

"What is wrong with them? Has anyone figured anything out?" She looked around at Ron, George, and Harry.

"I think she may be mad at me." Ron said sheepishly. "I was awful to her last night, and she seemed upset before she went to bed."

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked, brows knitted together, concern written across his features. "I thought I heard her crying last night, but I thought I must have imagined it. Ron, what did you say to her?"

Ron scowled at Harry. "I told her she had no way of knowing Dad was going to be okay. If she was crying over that, then-"  
"Then you're going to apologize to her. She has done nothing wrong to you, and you upset her. _Apologize._" The threat was evident in George's voice, and it took effort for the other three to hide their shocked faces from him.

"Err, okay. I will. But later okay? Don't look at me like that. I said I'd do it, didn't i?" He sighed and stood from the table. Harry followed him from the room.

"What do you know that I don't?" Ginny asked as soon as they left. George sighed and pushed his food around with his fork. After last night's events he wasn't very hungry.

"I dunno what all he said to her, but I wager it must have been more than that. She was going on about how he hates her and how she must not deserve to be loved, can you believe that? She was saying all these terrible things about herself. When I got her calmed down, I tried asking about what's been going on with her and Fred, but she just looked confused. After that she went upstairs for a bit."

"Wow… Did you ask Fred?"

"No, he was asleep." _Oh, but before that he laid down, Fred confessed to being in love with her, so that's going on too. Like I could tell anyone that. _He sighed inwardly. Ginny just nodded and the stood to help Molly, who had begun to clear the table.

Later that day, the twins sat in their room filling orders for their products. After a few hours, George could no longer take the silence.

"This isn't like you. None of this is, you've been acting strange for weeks, and you kept it all from me. Why didn't you just tell me?" He had started calm, but as he continued he could feel the blood rushing to his ears. "Since when do we keep things from each other? What else have you hid from me Fred?" Fred, startled by George's anger, just stared open mouthed while he ranted. "Can you not trust me? Have I done something to make you mad? Will you just say something?!" George huffed and stood to leave when Fred spoke.

"I'm sorry." Georges anger deflated when he heard how lost Fred's voice sounded. It didn't matter that he had apologized, it was the tone he had used. George knew that he could have said 'I'm a purple egg laying llama' and he would have forgiven Fred. He had never heard his twin sound so pathetic, and the thought of it scared him. Fred brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I meant to tell you, really, I just didn't know what to say. I've never had problems wooing the birds, but Mione is different. She isn't like other girls George. And then of course there's Ron." He laughed dryly and laid his head on top of his arms. "Like she would ever notice that I care for her. Ron is all she ever talks about. Him and _Hogwarts: A History_." Fred didn't bother laughing at his own joke, just shook his head.

George ran his hand through his hair and sat down on his bed. "Well you can't keep acting like this. She's going to keep talking about Ron, _unless_ you give her someone else to talk about." At that Fred looked up, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"You really are the brilliant twin aren't you?"

"The good looking one too." George laughed as Fred stuck his tongue out. "Come on, I think dinner is about done, I can smell ham and potatoes." Fred stood and followed George to the dining room, but stopped in the doorway. Hermione was sitting at the table with Ron, who had a pained expression on his face. Neither of them seemed to notice the twins.

"Hermione, really I'm sorry. I know I've been an insensitive git, but honestly you're acting like a complete nutter!"

Fred glanced over and seen George's face darken. He nudged George and raised his eyebrows. In response George just shook his head, and cleared his throat. "You know, I was pretty sure I had said to apologize to her," he growled, "not insult her and hurt her even more."

Ron's eyes widened and he began stuttering apologies to Hermione, as George walked towards him.

"If I were you baby brother, I would run." Fred suggested, still leaning in the doorway. Ron stood and would have run out, but at the exact moment the rest of the family began walking into the room. With matching scowls, the twins sat on either side of Hermione, prevent Ron from sitting beside her. Fred turned to look a Ron standing behind them. "Your rather lucky George and I don't like being grounded. Move along before we decide to risk it, you barmy arse. And close your mouth, you look like a fish."

Hermione, who had remained quiet, started laughing at this. Ron glared at the three of them and stomped to his seat, at the other end of the table. As everyone sat down and made their plates, Molly started passing out Christmas gifts, and George was hit with a sudden idea. He cast a silent _Accio_ charm for the bracelet he had bought for Katie. He passed it to Fred under the table, careful not to hand it to Hermione, and then looked over from her, to the bracelet, and back to Hermione. He winked and started eating with a smirk on his face, proud of his plan. Fred caught on, and when she began slipping her sweater on, he glanced around to be sure no one was looking, and set the bracelet on the table in front of her. When Hermione had the sweater on, and seen the box setting on the table she froze. When she finally seemed to unfreeze she looked down the table to Ron, who was busy talking to Tonks. She frowned and looked back to the box. She reached forward and slowly pop the box open. When the light caught onto the tiny intricate metal on the bracelet, her breath caught. It was beautiful. She looked up again to see if maybe the person who had gave it to her was watching, when no one was, she picked the bracelet up and unhooked it. Fred, who was watching her from the corner of his eye, noticed she was having trouble putting in on. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Need help love?"

Startled, she jumped and then blushed, but held her wrist out to Fred anyway. "Thanks" She murmured, her blush darkening. Behind her George grinned at Fred, and mouthed that he would have to pay him back before he went to see Katie later that week.

That night when everyone was sitting in the living room, Fred over-heard Hermione and Ginny whispering about the bracelet, and who they thought might have given it to her. "Gin, I think it was from Fred."

Ginny laughed "Fred? No way. Why would it have been Fred?" Hermione frowned, obviously hurt by Ginny's reaction. "Oh, Mione. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it as in why did you think of Fred, but not Ron, or even George?"

Brushing off the comment, Hermione shrugged. "Ron was too far away. The twins sat beside me. George has Katie, and it was Fred that offered to help me put it on." As soon as Hermione finished, Ginny stood up and walked away. Fred made a face as Ginny stalked over to him and George, thinking she was coming for him. When it was George that she pulled up by the arm, and into the hallway, he shrugged it off as Ginny just being rude.

"What the Hell is going on? And don't you dare lie to me George Fabian Weasley!"

"Gin if I tell you, you can't say anything, to anyone! Fred has a little crush…" Before Ginny could yell, George clamped his hand over her mouth. When her muffled squeals stopped he moved his hand and wiped it on his trousers. He continued, "So I'm going to help him get her attention in a more than friend way. If you say anything to anyone, you can count on being the only one pranked for the next year." Ginny rolled her eyes at his empty threat. "Well I'm going to help then. Honestly, you can't just jump into things, giving her gifts when you don't even know how she feels about him. Give me a few days and I'll come up with a plan. Don't bugger things up before then."

* * *

This took a few days to write. I'm not sure I'm happy with it. I feel like I'm forgetting something…. Hmmm what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know kids!

Ok ok I know I said I wouldn't throw excuses out…. And I hate to do this you guys, because I love you all so much… But with this new boyfriend thing, and school starting again, I probably won't be able to write and update much! I'm sorry! I know you hate me


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I am so so so so so SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I really never meant for it to get that way! If you want my list of excuses, they will be listed at the bottom! I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, but I have not given up on this story yet! I have a lot of big plans for this, but it's going to take some time to write it all. And time? Yeah, I have NONE of that. I feel terrible for neglecting my baby, and all its loyal readers so I'm going to start focusing more on my story, and less on my life!

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and the Weasleys had left Grimmauld Place to return to the Burrow. It had been days since George and Ginny had teamed up, and he was beginning to worry that she had forgotten, or already given up on their plan. He was sitting in the living room trying to create his own when Ginny ran down the stairs, and began dragging him by his arm. She pulled him behind the broom shed and peeked around the corner.

"Gin, what the hell is going on?" George asked.

"Shhh! Hermione is in the shower, and I needed to be sure we weren't going to be overheard. I've tried to get you alone all week but she keeps showing up right before I can get your attention." Ginny whispered. "I have it all planned, and its happening tonight! Its going to be beautiful!"

George laughed at the dreamy face his sister made, but listened at the scheme she had come up with. He had to admit, he and Fred had trained her well in scheming, and this one truly would be beautiful.

While George and Ginny were outside making plans, Hermione was busy making her own. Ginny had spent the week questioning Hermione on who she liked, and she had had trouble not to yell at the younger girl, or tell her to bugger off. Hermione needed time to think, so she excused herself for a shower. When she was done she crept slowly down the stairs, careful not to make any noise that would let Ginny know she was done. Hermione snuck out the front door and began walking down the drive. She had always loved the small village near the Burrow, and she knew the walk there would be relaxing, and give her plenty of time alone.

Finally! I love Ginny, but lately she's been a bit much. It's nearly impossible to focus with her constant nagging about didn't seem too happy when I told her Ron though.. Maybe she doesn't like the idea of me dating one of her brothers. She did laugh at the thought of Fred liking me. That was sorta harsh. Am I really that unattractive? Or maybe it's not about looks. Ron said I'm a nutter. Maybe that's why Fred wouldn't like me.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. _I don't care if Fred likes me or not! I am here to save his life, not become a part of it! And that's what I need to be focused on. _She sighed._ Poor Harry. He still hasn't come across the idea of Horcruxes. It's not entirely his fault though. With all the DA meetings and all detentions Umbridge is giving him, he has no time to research them. And that just leaves Ron, who has always been absolute rubbish at studying of any kind. _

Hermione was surprised to find that she was already reaching Otterey St. Catchpole. She walked quickly through the town to the little bookshop she would grow to love in the future. When she opened the door a familiar burst of warm, cinnamon scented air wafted around her. She walked through the isles, her fingers skimming the spines of books she knew she would purchase in the future. As she neared her favorite section, she stopped in surprise, her mouth forming a small "o". Where the historical section would one day be, there was a brick wall and a large door. The door held a sign that read "Employees Only: NO Exceptions." Curious about this, Hermione looked around to be sure no-one was paying attention and cracked the door open. When she was positive no-one was in there, or would see her walk in, she slid into the room and flipped the switch next to the door. Hermione wasn't sure what she expected would be in this room, but this was definitely not it. The entire room was stocked from floor to ceiling with Weasley and Weasley products. Everything that the twins had created so far was hidden in this small book shop. She walked around the supply room looking at the labels on various items. Hermione had to give them credit, most of their products must have taken severely advanced magic. She wasn't sure even SHE could have done the charms and potions involved in creating some of it. Not that she would ever tell them that. _How in the name of Merlin did they convince the shop owners to store all this here? Molly will have a fit if she hears of this. Of course, they Hermione of that time would have run straight to the Burrow to tattle on the twins. This Hermione knew it would do no good, and that they would some day succeed in the joke business. Even in the middle of a wizarding war, the twins somehow managed to not only keep one shop open, but branch out to other locations as well. Those boys really are something else._

Hermione had been so caught up in thought that she hadn't heard the door behind her open, and hadn't noticed the other person in the small room until he was towering over her. When she did notice him, she turned quickly to run, only to be caught in his arms, his hand covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

* * *

Ridiculous reasons:

-Lazy

-Basketball season, lots of games

-No word processor

-No internet

-No free time

-No motivation

-Heart=Shattered

-Anatomy and Spanish homework is KILLING me

-SICK all winter.

Need I say more? But I am going to try to keep on this! I promise! If it seems I've forgotten again, message me! It'll keep me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry to scare you love," A deep voice chuckled in her ear. "I didn't realize it was you. Thought you were a nosy muggle." Hermione felt relief wash through her when she recognized the voice and whirled around to hug the man. She released him and smacked his arm.  
"William Arthur Weasley! When did you get back from Egypt? And why didn't I know you were coming? And what are you doing in here? Merlin Bill, you really scared me there." Hermione laughed and hugged him again.  
"Glad to see you missed me love." He smiled at her warmly. Hermione had quickly wormed her way into his heart and was now like a little sister. "I just got in this morning. I got a promotion of sorts and I'm done in Egypt, at least for awhile. I didn't want to tell anyone until the details were finalized, just in case. Mum would kill me if I got her hopes up again." Hermione nodded. She remembered the last time Bill thought he was moving back, Molly had nearly hexed the goblin in charge of transfers when the plan changed.  
"Why are YOU in here, Miss Granger?" The suspicion was evident in Bill's voice. "Are you here to bust my brothers? Because they will not be very forgiving if you do, and I'm not sure even I could stop them from retaliating."  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I just sorta stumbled upon it. I wasn't going to tell Molly though. I was admiring some of their work, she really should be proud of those boys. The magic involved in some of their products is extremely advanced. I'm actually quite impressed with their devotion to their joke shop."  
Bill's eyes widened. "You know about the shop? Fred told me this morning I was the first person they had told." He pouted. "And I was supposed to be the first to see all their products. Now I don't even get to be that either."  
From behind Bill came a loud snort. They both turned to see Fred leaning against the doorway. "Quit your whining brother. You're the first in the family. Hermione here just knows everything." Usually a comment like that would have hurt her feelings, but she could by his smile he hadn't meant it as an insult.  
"Hermione IS family." Bill argued lightly, still sulking.  
Fred looked over at her and let his eyes travel over her body. "Not yet." He winked at her. Before Hermione had a chance to react Fred changed the subject. "Impressed huh? Hmm never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione Granger was impressed by a rule breaker." He laughed.  
Hermione froze. She felt all the color drain from her face. _He has no idea how right he almost was. Fred died thinking I couldn't stand him. I never got the chance to let him know I was proud of them. _  
Both boys seen how Hermione's face twisted in pain. Bill stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."  
She shook her head. "I'm fine. But I need to go, I snuck out while Ginny was talking to George and I'm sure she's been looking for me." Hermione rushed out of the store, leaving both Weasleys wondering what had come over her.  
When Hermione walked back into the burrow she was surprised to find the house decorated in streamers and various snacks lining the dining room table. It had completely slipped her mind that the Weasleys were having a New Years party. Hermione could have smacked herself on the forehead. She had left poor Mrs. Weasley to prepare for the party all alone.  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here to help. I completely forgot about the entire party!"  
"That's quite alright dear, I managed to catch Ronald and Harry on their way out to play quidditch. They were more than willing to help." Molly smiled at Hermione and patted her shoulder. "You see dear, when there's pie nearly done, the boys are always looking for ways to get on my good side." Hermione laughed and held up and apron.  
"Well, I'm here now. Are you sure theres nothing I can do?" She smiled at Molly, thinking of all the times she would hold that same apron, offering to help Molly. Hermione had more fond memories with the woman in front of her than she would ever have with her own mother. Bill had been right, Hermione was family.  
"Everything is nearly done now, why don't you go on upstairs and get ready for the party. Guest will be arriving soon, and you will want to look your best for the young men that will be here." Molly winked at Hermione and lightly pushed her towards the stairway.  
If she had been turned towards where Ron was doing dishes she would have caught the dirty look he had shot his mother at the mention of Hermione and another boy. "What the bloody hell does she think she's doing setting Hermione up with another bloke?" Ron muttered.  
"And who do you think Hermione should be with, Ron? Because you sure don't treat her like you care about her. You treat her terrible, use her for homework, then ignore her. She deserves better than that mate, and you know it." Harry shook his head and walked away from him.  
George and Ginny, who had been on their way back inside when they seen Hermione walk in, looked at each other. "And look, Harry is on our side too. He just doesn't know it yet." Ginny smiled and went into the Burrow after Harry.  
George laughed and went into the house to get things ready for his and Ginnys plan. Tonight was the beginning of Hermione falling in love with Fred, he could feel it.

* * *

And here we go! I hope you guys like it! This took the better part of three days to write! Annnndddd reviews make me wanna update faster! Just saying!


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise!

* * *

Hermione had spent most of the night dodging Mrs. Weasley and the many boys she thought would be well suited for Hermione. She had just excused herself from a nephew of Molly's when she seen it. Ron was all over Lavender. _This can't be happening so soon. Why do I care anyway? I end up with him, I'm the one he's going to propose to, even if he doesn't know it yet._

She walked past them to the stairs, smiling like she was happy for them and just waved when Ron glanced up at her. She waited until she was leaning against a door on the second floor of the Burrow to let tears fall. She sighed and slid down to the floor, placing her head into her hands. Her shoulders shook with the sobs she tried to choke back. It had been awhile since she had really let herself cry, and she could feel weeks of self pity clouding over her. This was all too much for her. She could barely handle this the first time around, and it hurt even more now, knowing that Ron should be hers. Hermione had never felt more alone in her entire life than she did standing in the living room of the Burrow, watching Ron with the wrong girl.

She was attempting to pull herself together when she saw red hair bouncing up the stairs. Hermione groaned inwardly. She did not want Ron to see her like this, it would just make things with them awkward. Blurry-eyed, she looked into the big, warm, brown eyes under the bright red hair. _Brown._ Ron's eyes were blue, _and cold._ She wiped tears from her face and looked again, relieved that it was one of the twins.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice was filled with concern as he knelt down in front of her. She down, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm fine, really." Her voice was scratchy, and her smile shaky as she tried to reassure him. He shook his head and stood, anger written on his face.

"What did Ron do? Where is he, Mione?" His fists were clenched, and Hermione could tell he aimed to pummel Ron. Her mouth formed a small "o" as she stared up at Fred. It was a rare occurrence to see either twin this angry, and she wasn't sure how he knew who had made her upset. She quickly scrambled to her feet when he began walking away, no doubt in search of his younger brother.

"Fred, wait!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back toward her. He looked down at her in surprise. "Really its alr-" Fred cut her off mid-sentence.

"How did you know I wasn't George?" Hermione blinked up at him, confused at the change in subject.

"_What?_" He tilted his head to the side in thoughtful consideration as he gazed into her eyes.

"Was it just a guess? It must have been, because even Mum can't tell us apart." She half smiled, and shook her head.

"George's hair isn't as vibrant, your eyes are a lighter shade of brown, and" She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his face, "you have a small line of freckles right along your jawline that George doesn't." She was so close to him that he could feel her breath on his neck, causing gooseflesh to rise along his skin. He swallowed hard and pushed away all thoughts of kissing her.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "thats good to know." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him, nuzzling her tear-stained face into his shoulder. "Are you okay, love?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but it bounced around in her head as she nodded.

"Thank you for caring, Fred."

Meanwhile, George was going barmy looking for Fred and Hermione so he could set Ginny's plan into action. That is, until he walked out to the garden to find Ginny sitting outside with some of her friends from school, which was not at all part of the plan. He stomped over to where she was lounging and dragged her away from the group of giggling girls.

"What are you doing? I've spent this entire night neglecting Katie, just so _your plan_ will work and here you are DOING NOTHING to help!"

Ginny just smiled and shook her head. "The plans off." She shrugged and turned away.

George's jaw dropped. "Ginevra Weasley! Get your arse back here and explain, NOW!"

She stopped, and laughed at the look of horror on her brothers face. "Oh merlin, Georgie, they don't need our help. I walked up stairs to use the loo, and they look as if they were about to snog right in front of your door. I left them to it." The mischievous grin on her face proved that she was going to take credit for this, even though she had sat on her rump all night. George shook his head and pushed her playfully towards her friends. _If everyone else is enjoying the night, then why the bloody hell aren't I with Katie? _He hummed quietly to himself as he walked in to look for her.

* * *

I really hope you guys like this!


	12. Chapter 12

The winter break was over, and everyone had returned to Hogwarts. Ron spent all of his time with Lavender, and Hermione spent her time trying to avoid the happy couple, not that it was working. It seemed Ron was attempting to rub his relationship in her face, going so far as frequenting the library, choosing an empty aisle next to her usual study spot as their snogging hide out. It was the third time this week that her homework was interrupted by the sounds of Lavenders obnoxious giggling and Ron's hushed voice.

Hermione sighed before standing up and slamming her books shut. She had had enough of Ronalds childish games. She held her head high, and walked primly out of the library. Hermione was _not_ about to let Ron know he was getting to her. She knew that was his reason for his incredibly public displays of affection, and there was no way she would let him see how much it upset her. She walked briskly to the Gryffindor common room and waited impatiently for the Fat Lady to swing open. The last thing she expected when she walked through the portrait hole was a screaming match. Standing in the middle of the common room was George and Katie, the latter of which was currently throwing jinxes and hexes at her boyfriend. George was blocking most of them, but had already managed to get hit with Anteoculatia and a stinging hex, growing huge antlers on a face that was rapidly swelling into large blisters.

"How dare you George Fabian Weasley! I thought I could trust you!" Katie screeched.

Hermione sat down next to Fred and Harry. "What's going on?" She murmured.

Fred shook his head. "It was her- ahh time of the month- and the git thought it would be funny to offer her some Bruise Removal Paste-which we haven't properly tested yet-when she griped about falling off her broom at practice. It sorta turned that part of her arm a nasty green color and won't wash off. Shes a tad sensitive about it."

Hermione had never really had a problem with Katie, but she couldn't help but laugh at the girl. She could see the green skin from where she was sitting, and it looked as if it were getting worse instead of fading. Harry and Fred both looked at her strangely as she tried to conceal her giggles, but they weren't stopping. "I can't breathe!" She gasped between giggles. "It-looks-like-scales-!" Her laughter started all over again, and she was bent over in her seat with her hand covering her mouth.

"This is the second time I've seen her actually enjoy our pranks instead of scolding us." Fred grinned, "What do ya think changed mate?"

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Everyone needs a good laugh once in awhile, don't they Mione?"

By now other people were joining Hermione in her laughter, and it was fueling Katies anger.

"_Melofors!_" She yelled, causing the laughter to erupt into a roar as George stumbled around with a pumpkin as a head. Katie turned around and stomped up the staircase to her room. George's muffled voice was barely legible over the rest of the Gryffindors. His friends stood around him, practicing spells to remove the pumpkin from his head. "Umbwum ill fow ah fwit if swe fwins ow!" George said.

"Any idea what he said?" Harry asked bemused.

Fred sighed, and reached over and slammed his fist into the back of the pumpkin, splitting it straight in two. "Whaddya say Georgie?"

George glared up at his twin, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt, you prat! I said Umbridge will throw a fit if she finds out. Not that it matters now." He grumbled, picking pumpkin guts out of his. "That birds lost her mind!"

"Umbridge? What has she done now?" Hermione asked, worried that she missed something.

George shook his head, seeds flying from his hair and shoulders. "Katie! I told her the green really brought out her eyes, and she went mental! My ear still hurts from that stinging hex she got me with."

Hermione's smile dropped as she realized the ear he was rubbing was the one he would soon lose. She looked away from him just in time to see Ron and Lavender walk in. Hermione sighed and sank down into the sofa next to Fred. "Is it so wrong to hate her for stealing my future husband?" She pouted.

Fred laughed quietly, "Future husband, love? Well you sure have all your ducks in a row, now don't you?" He patted her knee. "Don't be so sure about that tosser, you can do so much better."

Hermione had paled when she realized what she had said. _I'm so lucky he didn't think anything of it. But would it really be so bad to tell someone? YES! Anyone in their right mind would think i'm a complete nutter!_

She wasn't sure what to think of his compliment, so she ignored it. "He's been throwing it in my face since New Years. Everywhere I go, they follow soon after. I can't stand it."

Fred grinned down at her. "He's trying to make you jealous! Care to give the prat a taste of his own medicine?" Hermione looked confused until he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and spoke quietly into her ear. "Look at his face, it's almost as red as his hair!" Hermione giggled and leaned farther into Fred, enjoying the way he smelled, the way his muscled chest felt, and the steady beat of his heart near her ear. For a moment she forgot about Ron, and was lost in Fred's confident smile. Then Lavender decided to squeeze in next to her.

"Can we help you, Lav Lav?" Fred sneered at the girl.

"Oh no, I just love this sofa. Its a shame theres not enough room for my Ronniekins too." She pouted.

"Oh there was plenty of room until you sat down." Hermione grumbled causing Fred to throw his head back laughing.

Lavender either hadn't heard her, or chose to ignore the biting comment. She grabbed the container of bruise remover from George, "Ohhh, what's this? You know I have a face cream at home that looks just like this!"

George grinned wickedly. "Oh really? Well its your lucky day. I was planning on hiding this from Ginny, but you can have it Lav Lav. It will really help those crows feet." He patted her hand with false sympathy before she shrieked and ran upstairs to look in a mirror.

Ron huffed and ran after her. The next day Lavenders face was the same sickly green color as Katie's arm, and it was one of the most peaceful days Hermione had had since she had landed herself in the past.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! This chapter was rather light and funny, I think. But only because the next one should be kinda the opposite...


	13. Chapter 13

If the main events of this chapter seem... off, its because its based more on the book than the movie. I actually got it off a site that had the exact chapter this is from, so a few exerts may seem familar. Okay maybe like the second half (Okay more than half..) of this chapter... (Disclaimer: I take no credit for those events, they were written by J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Hermione woke that morning, dreading the days events. She knew what was going to happen today, but knew that it was a critical part of history, and it was one of the few that she had to let occur. She had sat through her morning classes nervously, and had seemed jumpy all day. Her friends weren't quite sure what was wrong, and anytime they would ask, Hermione would claim she was "just excited to practice my Patronus charm at tonights D.A. meeting." Though none of them were buying it. She skipped lunch to take a bath in prefect's bathroom.

_Finally, a chance to relax._ She sighed as she sank into hot bubbles. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She began to hum the song that had been stuck in her head for days. She knew it must have been a song from the future, because it had a muggle tune, and she had rarely listened to muggle music until after the war. It didn't matter that she couldn't remember all the words, the song had just felt _right_. The sound of her humming echoed off the bathroom tiles, comforting her.

Hermione had spent many afternoons in the prefects bathroom since she had come back. Here, in the warm water, with only the mermaid portrait as company, she let her emotions run free. Usually, she cried until she ran out of tears.

She cried out of fear. She didn't know what she was doing here. She was scared she was doing all the wrong things. She was scared to go through the same painful events as before, but didn't how much she was suppose to change.

She cried out of loss. She what she had with Ron in the future. It hurt to see Ron with Lavender, but it hurt less everyday. Hermione thought it must be her getting stronger, it never occurred to the girl that it was because she was falling out of love with him.

Then there were the days she didn't cry at all. She would sit in the overly large tub and make plans. Most of them she had already set in motion. She "loaned" Harry a book that happened to include Horcruxes in them. It hadn't been easy sneaking it out of the restricted section of the library, and she prayed to Merlin that he would actually read it. She practiced occlumency with Harry on nights that he wasn't with Snape, and she could tell he was getting better at blocking her advantages. She wrote down all the horcruxes and their location. She wasn't sure yet if she should give it to Dumbledore, or wait until the trio goes on the hunt to randomly "suggest" these places.

Some days she would just sit and wonder if there was anyone she could trust enough to tell everything to. She knew she couldn't tell Ron or Harry. If they believed her they would want to know everything about their personal future, and she wouldn't be able to tell them. If she told Ginny, well there was no way Ginny would ever believe that. Only Luna would ever believe her, and she didn't know if she could trust Luna not to say anything.

Today was not one of those days. Today she relaxed and kept her mind on lighter subjects. She thought about how good it had been to see everyone over break, she hadn't realized how much she had missed Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. When Tonks had walked in Hermione had to fight off tears. The older girl had yet to meet Hermione, and she hadn't wanted Tonks to see her crying for Tonks' first impression of her. Then she thought about how close she had gotten to Fred. _Well, not just Fred. George, too. But mostly Fred. I'm so lucky to have had this second chance with everyone. Sure, I spent time with George after the war, but he was never this happy. He was quieter. A shell of the boy that he is now. Losing Fred must have been so hard for him. I won't let that happen to him again. I don't want to lose Fred. I can't lose him._

Hermione froze. Her humming cut off, and her eyes popped open. _What? _

She wasn't sure what had made her think that. Fred wasn't hers to lose. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood from the tub and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel, assuming the tight feeling in her chest was because of what was going to happen tonight, but deep down she was afraid that maybe it wasn't. Hermione finished her classes for the day calmer, but just as quiet as before. When the dinner feast came she barely ate, pushing the food on her plate around in circles. Dinner passed faster than Hermione had hoped, and before she knew it she was following her friends to the room of requirement.

The meeting had started normal, with kids showing up in various sized groups. Hermione stood near Harry, watching their friends. Most of them had had trouble with the Patronus charm at first, but now even Neville was conjuring one. It was as Harry and Hermione were observing the others that Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Hi Dobby!" He said. "What are you- Whats wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir ...' squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, 'Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell …"

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter ... she ... she …"

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

"Who's "she", Dobby?"

But he thought he knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about this-about us-about the DA?"

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Everyone scattered, trying to get out before Umbridge got there. Most people got away, but Harry was hit with a tripping jinx. Hermione and Ron stopped to help him get up, but it was too late. Umbridge grabbed Harry by the arm and drug him to Dumbledore's office.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Harry did not recognise, were positioned either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Harry heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past him into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK'.

'Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?' Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. 'So she can speak freely?'

'I have not yet managed to find one,' Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Harry felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability 'But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here.

'You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade-'

'And what is your evidence for that?' cut in Professor McGonagall.

'I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired,' said Umbridge smugly. 'He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me-'

'Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!' said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. 'What an interesting insight into our justice system!'

'The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students,' continued Professor Umbridge, 'was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age-'

'I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores,' said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.

'Oho!' said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. 'Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on-'

'Cornelius, I do not deny-and nor, I am sure, does Harry-that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defence Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head.'

Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy. Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.

Umbridge recovered first.

'That's all very fine, Headmaster,' she said, smiling sweetly, 'but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are.'

'Miss Edgecombe,' said Umbridge at once, 'tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?'

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank. And then-to Harry's utter amazement-Marietta shook her head.

'But there was a meeting tonight!' said Umbridge furiously. 'There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organised it, Potter-why are you shaking your head, girl?'

'Well, usually when a person shakes their head,' said McGonagall coldly, 'they mean "no". So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans-'

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

'I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores,' said Dumbledore and, for the first time, he looked angry.

'Dolores,' said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, 'the meeting tonight-the one we know definitely happened-'

'Yes,' said Umbridge, pulling herself together, 'yes ... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided.'

And to Harry's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

'The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with,' she said softly.

'Excellent,' said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, 'excellent, Dolores. And ... by thunder ...'

He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.

'See what they've named themselves?' said Fudge quietly. 'Dumbledore's Army.'

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

'Well, the game is up,' he said simply. 'Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius -or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?'

Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. He did not understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.

'Statement?' said Fudge slowly. 'What-I don't-?'

'Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. 'Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army.'

'But-but-'

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again.

'You?' he whispered, stamping again on his smouldering cloak.

'That's right,' said Dumbledore pleasantly.

'You organised this?'

'I did,' said Dumbledore.

'You recruited these students for-for your army?'

'Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting,' said Dumbledore, nodding. 'Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course.'

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

'Then you have been plotting against me!' he yelled.

'That's right,' said Dumbledore cheerfully.

'Well, well, well-I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead-'

'Instead you get to arrest me,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?'

'Weasley!' cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, 'Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?'

'Yes, sir, I think so, sir!' said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

'Very well, then,' said Fudge, now radiant with glee, 'duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!' Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. 'You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!'

'Ah,' said Dumbledore gently, 'yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag.'

'Snag?' said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. 'I see no snag, Dumbledore!'

Well,' said Dumbledore apologetically, 'I'm afraid I do.'

'Oh, really?'

"Well-it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to-what is the phrase?-come quietly.I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course-but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing.'

'So,' sneered Fudge, recovering himself, 'you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?'

'Merlin's beard, no,' said Dumbledore, smiling, 'not unless you are foolish enough to force me to.'

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; a hand grabbed the scruff of Harry's neck and forced him down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Harry saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, 'No!'; then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan ... and silence.

Harry struggled around to see who was half-strangling him and saw Professor McGonagall crouched beside him; she had forced both him and Marietta out of harm's way. Dust was still floating gently down through the air on to them. Panting slightly, Harry saw a very tall figure moving towards them.

'Are you all right?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes!' said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Harry and Marietta with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

'Listen to me, Harry,' he said urgently. 'You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practise it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams-you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me-'

The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist.

'Remember-close your mind-you will understand,' whispered Dumbledore.

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore released Harry, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone.

* * *

I know i know... it only seems so long because i didn't write most of it! But i skipped alot of the parts that didn't go with the story. And I know Hermione nor Fred was there for this, but i felt for the story to still be Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix, some of the main parts needed to happen lol sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore was gone and the days were progressively getting worse, just like they had before. Not a day went by that Umbridge didn't enforce a new decree, it seemed that Hogwarts was quickly becoming more of a prison that Azkaban. At all times there was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad standing outside the entrance of the room of requirement, and all members of the D.A. were to serve detention three nights a week. Tonight Hermione was serving detention with Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and Hannah Abbott under Madam Hooch.

"Since Umbridge has decided to have our groundskeeper removed, the six of you will spend your detention caring for the Quidditch Pitch, tidying the stands, and repairing the banners. I will hear no fuss out of any of you, and if you finish early, well- just make yourselves look busy or I'm sure that awful toad of a woman will have you expelled." The flying instructor had lost her usual air of authority. She seemed down-trodden, though most of the professors had since the night of Dumbledore's departure.

When they were told to split into pairs, Hermione assumed she would be with Luna, knowing Hannah and Neville had always liked each other, and the twins never separated. George, however, beat Hermione to the blonde. She was watching the two of them as they began de-gnoming pitch. She knew that George and Katie had broken up a couple weeks before, which had not happened in her time. At first he had seemed lost without her, but now he seemed- well he seemed free, like his relationship with her had been weighing him down. Hermione had never really thought about George with anyone other than Katie or Angelina, they were the only girls he had ever actually had relationships with in her time. Things were changing it seemed, because she could tell by the way George was looking at Luna that he cared for the younger girl.

"Never really would have thought George would go after Loony Lovegood." A voice said from beside her. Hermione glanced over to see Fred standing a few feet away, shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

She looked back towards her friends. "It seems right though, when you think about it. He's outgoing, he needs someone to mellow him out, but still keep up with his crazy. Thats Luna, you know? She's calm, but eccentric." She spoke quietly.

Fred tilted his head to the side. "I can see that," he smiled. "Come on, Granger." He draped his arm around her shoulder, "We've got work to do." He raised his other arm and pointed toward the trash littered stands. She sighed and set off for the stands, leaving Fred to follow her.

She climbed the the middle of the bleachers and pulled her wand out of her robes, "_Scourgify._" She whispered, removing all the trash immediately.

Fred laughed, "You know we're supposed to do this by hand right? It's part of the whole punishment bit."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Is Fred Weasley trying to follow the rules? How cute." She teased.

Fred stepped closer to her. "You think i'm cute, eh Granger?"

She glared up at him playfully, "You are insufferable!"

He cupped his ear with his hand as if he hadn't quite heard her, "Irresistible, you say? Stop, you're making me blush!" He batted his eyes at her and laughed at her scowl.

Hermione pushed his shoulder a little too hard; Fred's laughter cut off and his eye's widened as he began to lose his balance. He grabbed Hermione's arm but it was too late, the two of them went crashing down the bleachers. It happened so fast Hermione didn't have time to scream, she just squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the best. When they finally stopped tumbling she opened them to see Fred's brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hi." She whispered.

He reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey." His voice was low and husky.

Hermiones heart quickened. Her mind was foggy; she knew she needed to get up, needed to get away from Fred, but she couldn't move. Couldn't tear her eyes from his.

Slowly, Fred lowered his mouth, placing his lips gently on hers. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Hermione regained control of her body, and slid her arm to his head, tangling her fingers into his soft red hair, pulling him closer to her. Finally the two broke apart, their breathing labored. They stayed there staring at each other in shock until Hermione began to panic. She pushed him away and took off running before he could stop her. She didn't care if she got caught leaving detention early, didn't care if she got in trouble for anything. She just had to get away from him.

_I can't believe I let him kiss me... I can't believe I kissed him back... What's wrong with me? _

By now she was entering her dorm room, slamming it shut behind her. She knew he couldn't follow her up here, but crawled into her bed and hid under the covers nonetheless.

_What if Ron finds out? Oh, he'll-he'll-_

She hugged her pillow to her chest.

_Ron wouldn't even care._

Tears began to fall down her face now.

_Even when we actually get together, he never got jealous of other guys... For Merlin's sake he let me go out for coffee with Viktor Krum the week before our wedding... But when Dean flirted with Lavender he threw a fit... Did Ron ever really care about me? _

Hermione spent the rest of the night crying, and comparing her relationship with Ron to Ron's relationship with Lavender.

When she woke up the next morning for classes, her eyes were bloodshot, and her skin was a red, blotchy mess. She didn't bother fighting her hair, instead just put it into a messy plait. When she got to Herbology, a class she shared with both Ron and Fred, she sat on the other side of the room next to Neville. That's how she spent her entire day, avoiding as many Weasley's as possible. Though all of her friends were worried for her, they all let her have her space. Fred spent the day in a haze, blaming himself for Hermiones current state of distress, then justifying his actions. His inner voice had never been so confused, and his head hurt from arguing with himself.

_I shouldn't have kissed her. I thought she liked me too, I mean she did kiss me back... But then she ran... This is all my fault. I caused this mess._

_Harry is going to kill me for hurting her. But I never meant to hurt her! Thats the last thing I ever meant to do! I need to apologize to her... But she won't even look at me, how am I supposed to get her to talk to me? I messed up big this time... Gods, I hope I can fix this..._

* * *

_A lot of the oncoming chapters will be mostly canon with a few changes to fit the story, so there won't be very many surprises for a while. _


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! We made it to 15 chapters! And 100 reviews! All in one year! Dang, I should have saved the kiss for this chapter! But I have something even bigger in store for you lovely readers!

* * *

Hermione was numb. It was late, probably close to three in the morning, and she had finished off two pints of Firewhiskey by herself and was searching for a third. She had decided to sneak into the twin's personal supply of banned items under a false step in the stairway to the boys dormitory. Most people didn't know about it, but she had busted them plenty of times in her days of being a prefect. _A role I have long since neglected. There goes head girl._ She laughed out loud. None of that mattered anymore, she had messed her entire future up, she could tell. Nothing would ever be the same. After the second bottle she began to forget how she had gotten into Hogwarts. _What a strange dream this is.._ Nothing was making sense. The past and future blurred together, and she was having a hard time remembering what was real.

As she was retrieving the new bottle of Firewhiskey, she stumbled and fell into a nearby wall. "Hope no one was up." She mumbled before attempting to make her way down stairs.

As it turned out George was awake, but the noise wasn't what had woke him. The twins weren't stupid, they had charms set on the false step to alert them if anyone messed with it. When Hermione reached in, George's wand sparked, letting him know. He slid out his door and began down the stairway to where the step was located. He had expected to find one of the younger boy's, but was shocked to see Hermione slumped further down the staircase, bottle in hand.

"Mione?" His voice was filled with concern. "Hermione, love, are you okay?" Hermione stared at George incomprehensibly.

"Hmmm?" It was like she couldn't concentrate on who he was, she kept squinting and looking to the left of his head. He glanced behind him, but noone was there. He leaned down, scooped her into his arms and began walking down to the common room

"George" Hermione mumbled into his shirt. "Remember that time I took you to muggle London? That was fun." She slurred,

"Mione, are you okay? You've never taken me to muggle London." He sat her down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Sure we did. You tried on that hat to cover your ear remember? You looked silly." She giggled and reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey. George pulled it away from her.

"I think you've had enough to drink." She laughed.

"Thats ironic." Really, it sounded more like ayyy-rone-eeck. George was having a hard time understanding her, but he tried to carry on a conversation to keep her from drinking more. At this point she would be lucky to avoid alcohol poisoning.

"What's that love?" He took her shoes off and conjured a blanket to cover her with.

"Usually Ron has to take the bottle from _you_ not me." She frowned, barely able to understand herself. "But you seem happy now. Not drunk happy either. Thats nice Georgie." She patted his knee. By now George was getting used to her slurred, drunken language, and was completely confused.

Amused by her story, he decided to humor her. "And why would I be drinking that much?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together in thought before speaking. "Harry says not to bring it up in front of you." She mumbled and tried to turn away.

Now George was really curious what she could be talking about. "Well, Harry's not here now is he? You can talk to me."

Hermione didn't say anything at first, but then she sat up and brushed his hair back on the left side of his head. "How'd you get that ear back, Georgie?"

George sat back, speechless. He wasn't sure what to make of a drunken Hermione. She sat there looking at him for a few moments before leaning over the arm of the sofa, and puking onto the carpet.

George pulled her back onto the sofa, and cleaned up her mess.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Hermione?" He turned to face her when she didn't answer, to find her passed out. He sighed and lay down on the other end of the couch. _I can't just leave her alone... Thank Merlin tomorrow is a Saturday._

When Hermione woke the next morning, her head was killing her. Before she opened her eyes, she could tell she wasn't in her bed, and she could feel someone lying next to her. Panicking, she sat up quickly, only to regret it immediately. She cradled her head in her hands and groaned. It must have woken the unknown body next to her, because they began to stir next to her. George sat up and stretched.

"Mornin," he yawned. "Head hurt?"

Hermione whimpered in response. George nodded, "Accio potion." He mumbled. A small vile of a thick blue substance landed in his hand.

"Here, this will help." Hermione reached for the vile, but he pulled it back. "If I give you think you have to tell me what you were going on about last night." Hermione nodded, but that wasn't good enough for George. "I want you to swear it, because that wasn't drunk rambling love."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure what all she had said, but she figured it had to do with Fred kissing her. At this point she didn't care what she had said, she just needed the potion. "I swear." She yanked it out of his hand, and downed it in one gulp.

Within moments she was feeling better. "Must be early," She commented, "everyone's still sleeping."

He nodded, "Mione, I'm worried about you." She looked over at him, confused.

"I'm fine now, George. Headaches all gone." She smiled weakly at him.

He sighed, "Not that, love." He looked over at her. "You've been acting weird ever since that D.A. meeting, when you tackled Fred. Please, just let me help you, whatever it is." George was genuinely worried about her.

Hermione lost all color to her face. _Oh no... no..._

She started shaking her head. "I don-" She cleared her throat "I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was hoarse, and she avoid eye contact with George. She had always been terrible at lying to her friends.

"I've never been to muggle London, but you seemed convinced that I had went with you. And tried on hats." He waited a minute before continuing. "You said that I'm an alcoholic, but you've never even seen me drink." He moved so they were face to face. "And you kept making weird references to my ear. Hermione, what the hell is going on with you."

She looked away for a second to wipe a tear away. "I shouldn't have said any of that," she whispered.

George held her gaze. "Hermione..." He pleaded.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Her voice was shaking.

"Try me." He smiled comfortingly.

She sighed, "Do you wanna know how I knew you were planning to drop out? How I knew so much about your plans for the shop, even before you and Fred had discussed some of it? It's because I've already seen it. I've already lived this, George. Except I've changed everything."

She looked directly into his eyes now, searching for any sign that he thought she was crazy.

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I said you had went to muggle London with me, because you _will_. Not because you _have. _All those things I was talking about last night, they haven't happened yet. Not for everyone else anyway."

"I heard you had used a time-turner in your third year, but I thought McGonagall took it back?"

Tears were falling freely now. _At least he understands time travel is possible._

"She did. It's been more than a few hours though George..."

He sat back, dumbfounded. "That explains the way you've been acting, sorta." He thought back over the last few months, all the odd things she had done. "I take it something will happen to me ear, then?" His voice was light, but she could tell he was worried.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure," she sighed. "That's why I was upset. Things aren't going the same why they did before. I've ruined everything."

"Don't be so sure, love. Why did you come back?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was sitting here, telling George _everything_. It felt so good to share it with someone. It blew her mind that he believed her, and wasn't questioning her sanity.

"It wasn't really my idea. I was sent back to save-"

George looked up. "Save what?" Hermione looked away. _oh.._ "Save who? Hermione save who?" His voice was hard, she could tell he was scared.

"I don't think I should say..." She whispered.

George could feel his throat closing in as he again thought back to Hermiones behavior. The way she had tackled Fred, had looked as if she were seeing a ghost... "It's Fred, isn't it?" George was shaking all over now. "That's why I would have been drinking, that's what you meant. Fred is going to die, isn't he?"

Hermione was openly crying now. "They didn't say who to save. They just said to save as many as I could, and so many people had died, but I swore to myself that if I saved anyone, it would be him. I seen what it did to your family, it destroyed you. All of you. It destroyed me, even. I won't let it happen again, George. I swear I won't."

By now George, too had tears running down his face. He pulled Hermione close to him, comforting both himself, and his friend. "I'm going to help you, okay Mione? You can't do this all on your own.. I won't let you. Thank you for telling me."

Hermione nodded and hugged George tighter. She had needed someone to talk to about this, or she was going to go crazy. She was so glad George was so open minded. She felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

And there it is, the big reveal. You all have been asking, so I provided. And thank you to the reviewer Emily, who mentioned that it has been a year. I hadn't even noticed!


	16. Chapter 16

After George and Hermione's talk, other Gryffindors had joined them in the common room. Knowing they couldn't talk openly anymore, George asked her to write down what her future had held, and said they would meet up later, during lunch, to discuss what their options were. Hermione had been surprised by how George had blindly trusted her, and jumped into helping. But then again, with his brother's life on the line, why wouldn't he?

So now she was sitting under the tree by the Black Lake, doing just as he had asked. She wasn't sure what all he had wanted to know, so she included every detail she could remember, starting with her original first year. Hermione had been writing for hours, and was nearly up to date, when she noticed a figure walking up to her. She quickly collected all of her parchment and shoved it roughly into her bag to avoid its contents being seen. She stood and through the bag over her shoulder just as the boy reached her.

'Leaving so soon, love?" Fred's voice was timid, "I think we need to talk before you run off on me again." His entire stance seem shy, which was unusual for the overly confident boy.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry about the other day." She had also talked to George about what had happened with Fred. He had already knew, but wanted to know what was stopping her. He understood, thankfully, her feelings for her future relationship for Ron. "_Just go for it, you know? If you and Ronniekins are meant to be, it will happen. There's no good reason to ignore the way you feel for someone else, when Ron certainly isn't ignoring the way he feels for Lavender." _Hermione couldn't help but acknowledge George's insight. She just wasn't sure if she should follow it.

Fred sighed, "No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Clearly you don't feel the same way abo- stop, I'm trying to be serious here. Hermione, stop laughing. I'm not kidding." He was clearly hurt by her reaction to his apology. "I really don't see how it's funny that I have feelings for you!" Hermione stopped laughing when she seen how upset he was.

"It's not that, it's just-how could you possibly think I didn't feel the same way?" She smiled warmly up at him. "I'm sorry I ran from you, I was just confused, or well I still am, sorta, but it wasn't because I don't like you, because I do. I'm just not sure how I feel about the feelings I have for you. I know-hey, what are you doing? Fremmhmm.."

Fred cut her off by pulling her closer and crushing her lips with his own. He placed one hand into her hair, and the other traveled down her arm, and took her hand into his own. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. _Gods, George was right. _She thought.

"Thank Merlin. I've never been turned down by a bird before, you know. I wasn't sure how to handle your rejection." He smirked down at her.

Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully and laughed. "Oh!" She said suddenly, "It's time for lunch! I'm sorry Fred, I know this looks awful, but I-uh-have to go! I'll see you in a bit then?" She paused to look at him. Fred nodded, confused at her rush for lunch. She smiled, and left him standing by the lake.

_Women, _he thought, _I will never understand them. _He shook his head and began to head to the Great Hall for lunch himself, though not as quickly as Hermione, who was already running in to the Gryffindor common room, looking for George.

"There you are!" Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. He was just walking down the stairway from the boys dorms with Lee Jordan.

George looked surprised. "Oh Merlin's beard, Hermione! I forgot all about meeting with you." He seemed to almost deflate at the thought of it.

"Everything alright, George?" She questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just hungry. That's all." He watched longingly as Lee left through the portrait hole to go eat. Hermione laughed.

"Here," She pulled the parchment out of her bag, rolled it up, and handed to him. "Put this up and we'll go to lunch, then. You're practically wilting away, after all." She teased. He grinned and took the steps two at a time to put away her timeline. When he came back down, he threw his arm over her shoulders and led her to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Fred was already there, and irritated.

"I'm telling you mate, Hermione hasn't been in here." Ron said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"She _just_ told me she had to get to lunch, not even 5 minutes ago, and ran off." _Again._ He kept that last part to himself, though.

"Maybe she just wanted to get away from you." Ron said. "I mean, you lot aren't even friends." There was jealousy evident in his tone.

Fred snorted, "Right. Because you are _such _a great friend to her."

Ron dropped his fork, "Why do you even care? Why does it matter where she is, or how I treat her? She isn't your girlfriend, she isn't even your friend. She doesn't even _like_ you. It's none of your bloody business anyway, so shove off."

While it was easy to anger Ron, it was a rare thing to see one of the Weasley Twins mad, and Fred was currently beyond pissed off.

"She doesn't belong to you, Ron. You don't get to decide those things." His voice was eerily calm. Fred was doing his best to control himself, but he could tell it wasn't working. He shook his head, and angrily brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You don't deserve her you know that? You don't even see it. The way she looks at you, the way she cares for you. You throw her aside. And for what?." He glanced at Lavender. "For her." His voice dripped with disgust.

Ron growled, "You're just jealous. That's it isn't it? You want Hermione? Too bad, she's _mine_."

Lavender stood, tears threatening to spill from her eye's and ran out of the Great Hall.

"She's mine and you can't have her, Fred." Ron's face was turning a nasty shade of red.

Ginny and Harry, who had been sitting with Ron when Fred had walked in, were shocked at the boys behavior. Ginny had understood why Fred was angry, Ron _doesn't_ own Hermione, and Harry could understand why Ron was being so obnoxious, because, well _he was Ron_, and that's just what he does. They didn't, however, understand how the rest of the Great Hall remained oblivious to the brothers' fight.

"Your's? Ha! You didn't even acknowledge that she was a girl until _last year _mate. She isn't some toy you can tell on me to mummy for taking! She is a _person_ Ron, and she's perfectly capable of deciding who her friends are on her _own._"

"Thank you, Fred." Hermione interjected smoothly. It seemed she and George had walked in sometime during the fight, but neither boy had noticed. She was standing behind Fred, George a few steps behind her. He hadn't seen Fred this angry at Ron since they were kids, when Ron had "borrowed" Fred's new broom, the one Fred had saved allowances for a year and a half to buy, and it had ended up destroyed. Fred had had to use Charlie's old one, and it wasn't nearly as fast.

Hermione glared at Ron. "What could possibly make you think that I belong to you?" Her voice was light, calm, and downright terrifying.

"Erm-" He seemed to shrink into his chair. "I wasn't- I mean I didn't- erm... I'm sorry?" He offered clumsily.

She sighed and turned to smile at Fred, "Thank y-"

"Had to get to lunch, huh? More like had to get to George." He spat bitterly and walked away.

Hermione stood there, lost. She turned to George. "Just go for it? I went for it George, and look where it got me." Her voice cracked and she too walked away.

Harry, who had too distracted by the Umbridge situation lately, look at Ginny, "Bloody Hell! What have I been missing?" Ginny just smiled sadly, and patted Harry's hand.


End file.
